


Downfall

by Choke-a-Bro (Vanya_Deyja)



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M, PWP, Sass, Tentacles, various kinks held together in the semblance of a fic with string and craft glue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-21 05:54:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22556122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanya_Deyja/pseuds/Choke-a-Bro
Summary: Ardyn's experience in such matters is limited but Verstael is determined to get laid.
Relationships: Verstael Besithia/Ardyn Izunia
Comments: 7
Kudos: 64





	Downfall

Verstael is starting to get _frustrated_. Verstael is legendarily patient. He’s the mind behind the Magitek and you can be assured there were plenty of dead ends and failures mapping out that process. He spent what feels like a _lifetime_ investigating the Adagium conspiracy too and that… that was like finding a needle, in a warehouse of haystacks, made two thousand years ago, at an undisclosed location he had to decipher the directions too off someone’s misplaced shoe. It was a hot train wreck of complications and frustrations.

But nothing is more frustrating than Ardyn.

Because Ardyn?

Ardyn is a _fucking tease_. 

They always end up doing this. Ardyn says, in that insufferably dramatic way, that he _‘cares not for human intimacy_ ’ which is a load of pig shit. Verstael knows this because every ‘ _we cannot ever be together!_ ’ is followed by roughly two weeks of dicking around before, inevitably, they end up making out like hormonal teenagers.

Ardyn skirts the issue. He says Verstael is his exception, his companion, but that romance is simply off the table. He claims not to feel it like a human would, the absolute twat-fucker, which is insufferable because _Ardyn’s_ the one who spends most of their time together making moony eyes at _Verstael_.

Verstael gets so fucking sick of it he always cracks and yanks Ardyn against him. And Ardyn? Well for all his posturing theatrics Ardyn always seems pretty fucking chuffed when it happens. Prat is downright purring against him like he wants to eat him alive and never let his bones go.

Ardyn is currently crushing Verstael up against his chest, licking out his mouth like a man possessed, and Verstael has both hands in Ardyn’s frazzled hair with one leg hiked up around the Scourge’s broad hip. A lab assistant enters the room over Ardyn’s shoulder, takes one look, sighs, and promptly shuffles back out to wait for the storm to pass. Even the fucking assistants know they’re hot for each other. That’s how bad it is. Verstael doesn’t even think Ardyn fucking notices he’s kissing so hard.

Ardyn pulls back, panting, and Verstael nips down his jaw but Ardyn’s getting unwieldy again like he’s thinking. Verstael hates when he does that. Ardyn’s a clever man but he talks himself out of seemingly every idea if you leave him to ruminate. Verstael yanks his face back down and kisses up into his passionately. Ardyn purrs, swoons, and kisses him like Verstael knows he wants to but—

Ardyn pulls away, not letting Verstael go but withdrawing mentally much more than physically.

 _“What now?_ ” Verstael snaps exasperatedly.

“We can’t.” Ardyn rues.

“Oh like hell we can’t!” Verstael snorts. “Get back down here and kiss me, you fucking idiot.”

“It would be unfair,” Ardyn murmurs, seemingly torn.

“ _How?_ ” Verstael rolls his eyes. He is way too cute for this shit. Fucking dramatic Lucians, fucking ancient pig farming son of a bi—

“What kind of life would you have with me?”

“ _Sweet fucking_ —Ardyn,” Verstael yanks his collar so they’re eye to eye, “we’re there already. We have a life together. We’ve had a life together for eighteen months. The only thing we’re not doing it fucking. That’s icing on the _entire fucking cake_ you’re ignoring.”

“I…” Ardyn wavers. “I know that, Vers.”

“Then why aren’t we kissing?” Verstael groans.

“I’m not a human man,” Ardyn shrugs awkwardly. “What if—” 

“You have a working dick, Ardyn, I’ve seen it.” Verstael huffs at a blonde strand dislodged into his face.

“I could hurt you,” Ardyn insists. “The Scourge is loud and the things I want to do to you—”

“You underestimate me.” Verstael counters stubbornly. “I can handle you.”

“But what if I hurt you?” Ardyn repeats.

“Do you _want_ to hurt me?” Verstael demands.

“No! Of course not, but—”

“Then you won’t.” Verstael sighs. “I’ve seen you full Scourge. I’ve seen everything. What makes you think if I get your pants off you’ll be any less composed than usual? Why would getting your dick out be any different?”

“I don’t know if it would be,” Ardyn admits, “I’ve never—”

“Never fucked with this much power behind you?” Verstael supposes, head tilting sceptically. 

“I’ve never…” Ardyn groans, glancing away. He seems sheepish, _embarrassed_.

A thought occurs to Verstael.

A dumb, ridiculous, thought.

Verstael kind of has to vocalise it.

“You’re not…” He laughs weakly, “you are not a fucking virgin. Are you…?”

“Most people don’t interest me,” Ardyn huffs, untangling from Verstael’s arms to sulk.

“You were engaged!” Verstael laughs, more bemused than amused.

“I was saving—I was waiting for our wedding night.” Ardyn admits, visibly mortified.

Verstael doesn’t know if he should laugh or cry.

On the one hand: that’s a tragedy. Have you seen Ardyn?

On the other hand: that’s _hilarious_. Ancient force of primordial darkness as pure as the driven snow? Someone call the papers. Verstael has tomorrow’s headline. _Holy shit_. 

“Okay, okay,” Verstael snorts, trying to curtail his confused laughter. “Let’s talk about this—”

“Don’t laugh at me, Verstael.” Ardyn orders tartly, almost growling.

“I’m not,” Verstael promises, hands up placatingly. “I’m just… I’m surprised. That’s all. I wasn’t expecting that, okay? Can we just talk about this?”

Ardyn huffs but slumps to slouch against one of the workbenches.

“You’re worried because combining the intensity of the scourge and a new—” Verstael fumbles briefly, “— _experience_ might be too much to maintain control of. Is that right? 

“Basically.” Ardyn grunts. “As I said: I don’t want to hurt you unintentionally.” 

“Well, we don’t have to go from zero to a hundred…?” Verstael offers, trying to be reasonable. “We can escalate. Get you accustomed to the feelings, the sensations…?”

Ardyn seems to consider it.

“I would be open to that.” Ardyn admits. “After all, it’s not that I don’t want you… I _absolutely_ want you, just…”

“Then come to my rooms tonight,” Verstael slinks back, closer, hands sliding around Ardyn’s shoulders. “We’ll make a crack at it.”

Ardyn snorts, arms slipping around his waist. “I’d like that.”

“ _Hmm…_ ” Verstael feels how close their faces are inching to each other, and eases back gently. “Get out of here before I start sucking your face again, idiot.”

“Don’t work too hard,” Ardyn laughs, squeezing his hip as he pulls away.

“One of us has to!” Verstael swats at his back, shoving him.

Ardyn just cackles smugly.

* * *

Okay, this is fine. Verstael can work with this. Honestly Verstael hasn’t dealt with a virgin since _he_ was a virgin but that’s fine. He doesn’t exclusively date man whores and sluts. He can diversify. Especially for a creature as magnificent as Ardyn, Supreme Lord of the Trash. No, no, Verstael gives him hell but if we’re being genuine? Verstael hasn’t wanted someone so badly, so desperately, since—well, since _forever_. Ardyn makes him feel things he doesn’t normally feel. It’s a feral magnetism. Verstael wants to get his hands on that monster. He wants to feel Ardyn’s mouth on his. He’s thirsty. He’s _starving_.

Verstael has all the modern essentials for the operation. His little black box includes more than condoms and lube but considering Ardyn is a man out of time maybe they shouldn’t start with hardcore BDSM and medfet? Just an inkling he’s working with.

Still where do they start? Ardyn’s obviously done some things, maybe not everything, let alone with another man but…

And then there’s the Scourge. Ardyn’s worried about that and it could cause complications if Ardyn gets too riled so how does Verstael manage that?

It occurs to him he has to stop thinking of this like a project manager and start from the perspective of a teammate. He and Ardyn are partners. They have to do this together. Best of both worlds and all that shit. He’ll just… They’ll talk, they’ll feel it out. It’ll be fine.

Lord, given how the assistants look at them they probably assume Verstael and Ardyn have lurid, kinky, sex every night already…

Verstael finds that kind of depressing but also immensely amusing. Let the assistants think what they want. What’s real is always better. He has an image, Ardyn has a reputation to uphold, but the fact they can be genuine with each other is what really matters. Verstael doesn’t get the fake Ardyn- the Chancellor, Adagium, Izunia- he gets one hundred percent unfiltered Arydn Lucis Caelum; the idiot. That means something to him even if he’s bad at saying as much.

Ardyn’s already in his rooms when he makes it out of the lab for the night. Verstael throws off his lab coat into the hamper near the door and tugging his tie down collapses on the couch.

“Hey,” he greets.

“Hey,” Ardyn grins softly, glancing up from his book.

Verstael toes off his shoes, tugs off his socks, and shifting hikes himself into Ardyn’s lap, straddling his strong thighs. Ardyn chuckles, shutting his book, and slides his hands up Verstael’s sides as the blonde curls down to kiss him. Verstael’s fingers coil in his hair, Ardyn squeezes his waist, their mouths move with something between a simmer of want and a comforting familiarity. Normally they sort of pounce on each other between misadventures. Making out in inopportune place makes things intense but doesn’t give you the benefits that come with making out in the comfort of your own place.

Ardyn kisses him hungrily all the same. He’s a little calmer than usual but there’s still a deep, guttural, _want_ between them. Verstael gropes down his jaw, his neck, grasps and rubs at his shoulders and—gods, there’s too many delicious inches to grope.

“So hear me out for a second,” Verstael pants between kisses.

“Ahmm,” Ardyn consents, still kissing.

“I’m dying for a shower.”

“Should I give you a few moments?” Ardyn supposes, kissing his jaw, his hands groping up the blonde’s back.

“You should _come with me_ ,” Verstael stresses, pulling their mouths back together.

“That’s a lot,” Ardyn manages in a brief gap between open mouthed kisses.

“We don’t have to do anything major,” Verstael promises, “I just want to press up against you.”

“I mean…” Ardyn’s tongue curls in his mouth. “How can I say no?”

“You don’t,” Verstael nods, shuffling out of his lap and grabbing his collar to tug him up.

Ardyn usually has to wear a few extra layers but inside the laboratory he can be a little laxer about such protections. There isn’t much natural light in these industrial halls after all. All Verstael has to do is tug him into the bathroom, turn on the water, and get his hands back on the Lucian as things get up to temperature.

Ardyn seems more reactive than proactive in this, which is fine, Verstael tugs his scarf off, his shirt—nails dragging down that broad chest—Ardyn kisses him, almost squeezing him too close to move, and Verstael pulls back just long enough to tug off his own shirt. Ardyn purrs, deep in his throat, and gropes up Verstael’s bare skin hard. He presses them together, skin and muscle and freckles and scars, and Verstael moans just a little.

Ardyn yanks his head back, out of their kiss, and Verstael lets him. Ardyn takes a deep breath.

“Okay?” Verstael checks.

“I think so,” Ardyn nods, “the daemons are just… my instincts, urges, are confusing. _Intense_.”

“No teeth, no claws, but _everything else_.” Verstael nods sagely, trying to guide, hand slipping over Ardyn’s cheek and tugging them close enough to butt their noses and foreheads together. Ardyn takes another deep breath. Verstael doesn’t mind. He doesn’t want to get eaten alive but he does, absolutely, want to fuck this man’s brains out.

“I’m good,” Ardyn promises.

“Keep going?” Verstael checks.

“ _Please_ ,” Ardyn groans.

Verstael decides to give Ardyn another second to gather his impulses and unbuckles his own pants first. He pushes them down, along with his underwear, and pauses to kiss Ardyn just once, okay twice, and—

Arydn’s hands grasp his hips hard, sliding down and back to grab and kneed at his ass. Ardyn moans, holding him close, and Verstael has to focus here. He works his hands between them and tries frantically to unbutton Ardyn’s pants. Ardyn doesn’t resist but he’s a little too distracted by Verstael’s body to help either. Still Verstael gets his pants open and yanks them down. His hands, nails, drag up Ardyn’s legs, flanks, finding the grooves of his hips and Ardyn yanks him closer and Verstael can feel the press of his hardening cock.

Ardyn’s a fine Lucian specimen and, like most sizeable Lucians, he’s got an impressive cock. Verstael wants to wrap his hands around it but he doesn’t want to rush either. Verstael settles for tugging Ardyn into the shower.

The water’s hot. Too hot for most people to find comfortable but Verstael loves it this way and Ardyn could probably survive larva so he doesn’t complain. Verstael likes the sear of it. He likes how Ardyn presses him up against the tiles even better. They rub against each other, slickening under the spray, and Verstael can feel Ardyn heating up against his hip. 

Verstael’s hands slide up Ardyn’s back—

Verstael pauses but doesn’t panic. Not yet. He gropes what he can feel. Scourge rippling under the skin, tendrils of it…

He kisses Ardyn’s stubble; “you okay?”

“Just…” Ardyn takes a ragged breath. “ _Aroused_.”

Apparently that includes both the daemon and human sides of him.

Verstael nods softly, hands petting.

“I’m trying not—” Ardyn starts to apologise.

“No, it’s fine,” Verstael assures. “Go with it a little?”

“I don’t think most men—”

“I’m not interested in fucking most men.” Verstael counters easily, stroking down Ardyn’s spine. “It’s alright, show me.”

Ardyn shudders but relaxes. His hips grind against Verstael and the skin on his back shifts somehow. Verstael arches into him, watching inchor run down the back of Ardyn’s legs down the drain, and feels tentatively as the—

Yeah, those are definitely tentacles.

Okay, weird, but okay.

Verstael, tucked under Ardyn’s chin, peeks over his shoulder. He can see the new appendages, rippling with starscourge, and his hands curl to feel where they connect to Ardyn’s back. Definitely weird but Verstael can work with this. They’re smooth, warm, a little bit slimy but not offensively so…

The tentacles curl back up his forearms with the same curiosity. There’s maybe six of them in total, littered up and down Ardyn’s back, and they curl around looking for bits of Verstael to touch. Verstael squeezes gently, like he might grasp Ardyn’s hand and butts his head up to pull the trembling, wanton, Lucian into a kiss. Obviously, weird or not, the appendages feel _good_.

Verstael curls his tongue in Ardyn’s mouth, hooking his leg up around the Lucian’s hip, and Ardyn is everywhere at once. His hands, thick and human, grope the small of Verstael’s back and over his ass but a tentacle curls under Verstael’s thigh to help it hold position, holding just as tight…

Yeah, Verstael can get on board with this.

Verstael wants to try something, let Ardyn get a little breathing room in the process, so he pulls back from the kiss gently.

“I need to do my hair,” he laughs, squeezing the tentacles under his fingers.

Ardyn moans but nods compliantly against his cheekbone. “Yes, of course.”

“Stay close,” Verstael encourages.

Verstael rearranges them. He faces the spray, Ardyn’s chest against his back, and picking the shampoo up from the caddy reaches back to tug Ardyn’s face into the grove of his neck. Arydn’s hands grasp his hips, Verstael leans back into his weight warmly, and Ardyn takes the hint he’s welcome to touch.

Verstael tries to stay steady but has to spread his feet a little further apart to keep his balance with all the touching. Two hands he could safely keep track of. He’s done more with a man groping him in the past but two hands and six tentacles? And a mouth? It’s a tall order for any mortal to manage.

Verstael quickly decides he likes Ardyn’s hands best. They anchor and steady, broad and calloused, and unmistakably _him_ but the tentacles are becoming less weird. They’re just another part of Ardyn, somehow innately familiar, and as one curls up his inner thigh he lets himself moan. Ardyn’s arms wrap around his waist, secure, but all the remaining appendages are a little more curious. Ardyn buries his face in Verstael’s neck, waiting, as Verstael quickly lathers shampoo into his hair, and tentacles curl around his skin. They don’t stray anywhere too risqué yet. They’re just exploring, getting a grip, but the one groping his inner thigh and the other slung firmly around his neck are just enough pressure to be incredibly hot.

Verstael has to lean forward to rinse his hair, ass pressed back into Ardyn’s body, and the everything tightens in the motion. The tentacle around his neck tugs him back, just gently, and Verstael can’t refuse that kind of wicked pressure at his jugular. Just as he’s slackening back however Ardyn seems to catch the benefits of learning him forward and the tug changes direction. Verstael snorts, arranged, and slumps forward again into the spray. He let’s the water rinse his hair because--

Moaning Verstael braces his hands on the tiles as Ardyn grinds against his ass.

Yeah, Verstael is weak.

Ardyn makes a sound, soft and breathless, but the tip of the tentacle around Verstael’s neck brushes his lips and—

Ardyn moans brokenly as Verstael licks the tip, grinding harder.

 _Interesting_.

Verstael braces himself on the tiles, rocks back, and sucks the tip of the appendage into his mouth.

Ardyn’s nails bite into his hips as the Lucian moans.

Verstael feels the tentacle surge, thrust, a little deeper into his mouth and relaxing his jaw he takes the intrusion. Once the thrust settles he arches back and _sucks_ —

It sounds like he might’ve broken Ardyn.

 _Perfect_.

Ardyn ruts against his ass, cock hard, and his whole body constricts around Verstael like he’s terrified the blonde will escape. Verstael sets a rhythm, controlling the pace by pushing into his hands on the wall, and slurps just so. Luckily the tentacle can’t thrust much deeper without uncurling from around his neck totally so he’s not worried about losing oxygen for now.

Ardyn rocks, panting into his shoulder, and Verstael—

Verstael shudders as another tentacle slips lower. The one curled around his inner thigh stays tight but another drips down to curl around his neglected cock and squeezes just a little. Verstael doesn’t need much rocking like this, he just thrusts into the hold and feels the increasingly slick slide of Ardyn’s leaking cock between his cheeks.

Verstael lets his eyes shut and focuses on the feeling. Honestly its like his own private gang-bang; so many limbs, so many warm touches… Ardyn’s _everywhere_. It’s slick and hot and Verstael sucks a little harder, swallowing just to make his mouth move a certain way, and Ardyn swears loudly in Lucian against his shoulder.

Verstael wants to tell him so many things. He’s always been something of a talker. Getting his mouth stuffed probably wasn’t a great plan on the first date, so to speak, but if he could speak he has a feeling Ardyn might break into pieces. Too much stimulation might shift them too far over the fine line between fuck and devour. Still…

Verstael rocks back, picking up the pace with his hips, and spreading his lips around the tentacle moans as loudly as he can garbled by the weight on his tongue.

“Oh—Oh fuck—” Ardyn hisses, burying his face.

Verstael whines. Vocalising half for his own sake, half to drive Ardyn crazy, loving how hard it makes the Lucian grind and writhe against him.

“Fuck, Vers…” Ardyn groans.

Verstael whines pointedly, just a molecule faster, and Ardyn is coiled tight as a spring.

“Vers, plea—”

Verstael tightens his lips, grinds back with the length of his whole spine, and sucks _hard_.

Ardyn bursts into a wave of gibberish.

Verstael can feel his cock spurting and—

Verstael almost panics, startled, as suddenly there’s a lot of slick. Everywhere. Including pulsing out of the appendage in his mouth. It’s a rush, a glut, of fluid and Verstael almost chokes but it tastes like cum so spluttering he swallows stupidly and—

 _Oh fuck_ —

He shudders into a wet mess, aching and cuming down his own trembling thighs as Ardyn squeezes his cock fractionally tighter in the spasming.

Verstael has to swallow twice more, stupidly, or else drown before the grip loosens and the tentacle withdraws back. Ardyn slumps them both forward under the cooling water, his hot body sheeting Verstael’s, the pair of them pressed up against the tiles panting like teenagers.

“I didn’t…” Ardyn evidently isn’t quite sure how to explain himself. “I didn’t realise—”

“I wasn’t expecting that myself,” Verstael laughs, good humoured.

Ardyn snorts, cautiously playful. “You alright?”

“I’m _perfect_.” Verstael promises. “You?”

“I came hard,” Ardyn nods, “and I _didn’t_ kill you. Win-win.”

“Heh,” Verstael laughs, high on the good chemicals flooding his brain. “Sounds like a successful operation to me. Shall we get dry?”

“Yeah,” Ardyn agrees, shuffling back to his full height and turning off the water.

Ardyn, perfect gentleman, helps Verstael out of the shower. His legs are a little wobbly.

This is going to be _fun_.


End file.
